500 Days Of Forever
by Lockerz
Summary: Roy met a woman he knew he would never forget and the moment she entered his life she could never leave him. What was important was those 500 days and that one word. Forever.
1. Day 444

**If you have seen the film '500 days of Summer' this may make more sense although it does not matter as it does not follow any of the storyline in that film. This takes place post manga from the day Marcoh visited Roy in the tent and gave him the philosophers stone.**

**Yes I know I already have a story but this idea was too good to miss so I wrote it down, please enjoy :) The next chapter might not be up for a while as I am on holiday and was only lucky enough to get internet to do this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**Day 444  
-**

The view from the hillside was not one to be missed. The lights of the city below broke through the rain like shimmering fireflies each dancing upon the haze to create bright swirls and lines. A man sat upon the hilltop, his hair pressed against his cheeks, his clothes heavy with precipitation, although he did not care.

He was the Flame Alchemist. Even the most torrential down pour could not have dampened his high spirits, even if the rain could dampen his body. A small shiny object was held tightly in his palm on which a glittering diamond sat, pride of place. As he ran his hands over it he could feel the engravement. A single word. Forever.

He smiled and let a smile grace his lips, although his eyes remained set on the city, knowing that somewhere down there she would be curled up in a comfy armchair with a book while a loyal dog dozed at her feet. It was the little things about this woman that had made his life with her in so complete, so happy, and so full of paperwork. He paused in his thoughts and chuckled. Not a fake chuckle but one he meant. It was one she could create.

It had been 16 years since he had turned up on the Hawkeye mansion doorstep, clutching only a small suitcase and a handful of dreams. The door had swung open to reveal a young girl who could have been no older than twelve. She had smiled and stepped aside to let him in without a word.

Three years he had stayed in that house, working throughout the day as well as night to achieve what he wanted, it had been her father that had said he would get him there but when Roy had left then later returned in 1905, now a dog of the military he had witnessed his master's death while his daughter clutched the doorframe helplessly.

The year was 1916 now and it had been just over a year since the last of the homunculi had been killed except for Pride, who had since lived his life without intervention in the house of the former Fuhrer. The Ishval restoration plan had been easier than he thought and the Ishbalans had been easily won over by what he had to offer and with the rest of his subordinates help the project had been passed on to someone who could easily maintain the situation.

Now he was back in Central, looking over the growing city of Amestris, clutching a ring to his chest. It had been exactly 444 days since he had regained his eyesight while sitting in the vacant hospital room with only himself a shining red stone. The choice had been simple and almost instant as he had realised what he had to do and realised the people he wanted beside him. Now 444 days on he was clutching a thin strand of gold, waiting for another huge change to his life to happen although the decision was easy, the words were not.

Roy Mustang had never been one to skirt around his feelings but this was proving the opposite altogether. He sighed and stood up, realising just had soaked his jeans were but not really caring. Pacing, he twirled the gold between his fingers, fearful he may drop and lose it within the soaked grass but confident the piece of metal would always come back to him, though probably more likely when on the woman he loved.

"Marry me," He coughed, shaking his head wildly. The rain around him seemed to leer around him, taunting him at how stupid he sounded. "Marry me?" He said deeply, flashing a lop-sided smirk at a nearby oak. He groaned and tilted his head back.

"Marry me," He sang, waving his arm in a large semi-circle in front of himself. "What am I a bloody choir boy?" He growled, running his fingertips over the vacant, clean space above his lip.

A tree branch rustled nearby and he was shocked he could hear such an idle sound through the rain. He rubbed his temples in circular motion for a few moments, racking his brains for ideas. He swore he heard someone growl from within the surrounding trees but assumed it was the rain playing tricks on him. There it was again. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the dark vegetation. It was late at night why would anyone even be up here. The sound subsided again and he sighed.

"Damn rain," He muttered and resumed his pacing, tapping his forehead with the metal every so often. Questions began to flash through his head and he swore, they too, were trying to make the situation ten times worse than it needed to be. _Where would he do it?_ He stopped pacing and growled loudly. He just wanted to turn his head upwards and yell.

_Would he need music?_ He hit his forehead hard, trying to block out the ignorant thoughts. They didn't understand how he felt! He took a deep breath and brushed down the front of his dress shirt. He should just do it. Down on one knee, gazing longingly into her auburn eyes, begging her to say yes.

_What if she said no?_ He screamed loudly, punching his fists towards the dark sky.

"Roy?" He turned, almost in slow motion at the soft voice. A woman stood on the border of the trees. Her head tilted as she took him in. Her hair was blowing wildly around her face making her wildly beautiful.

"Marry me?" He said quietly, turning the rest of his body to face her. She chuckled and let her lips break into a broad smile.

"Took you long enough," She whispered.

* * *

**Please drop a review for my humble story if you have a moment **

**-Amie**


	2. Day 1

**This is finally on track now and we're starting from the beginning. As I said in the first chapter, watch 500 days of Summer, it will make so much more sense :D**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

* * *

_**Day 1**_

Roy didn't look up as the hospital door was opened. It had opened too many times that day for him to care who it was. The red stone in his hand glinted and for a moment Roy was lost in its shine. The fact he could even see it at all was the greatest gift.

The person that had entered had not yet spoken and it was because of this Roy looked up. The woman merely smiled softly and shook her head. Roy's lips cracked into a wide smile and he took in the blonde hair dancing around his subordinates shoulder. He winced as he caught sight of a bandage around her neck but apart from that she looked fine. Neither of them spoke for a while but they didn't need to.

"I can see," Roy said finally but he knew Riza would have already noticed. In silence she walked briskly towards him and scrambled onto the bed to throw her arms around his neck. He smiled widely and buried his face into her hair, while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. For them this was such an out of character gesture that for a moment the other considered recoiling in panic but that didn't matter anymore. Everything was going to be okay. The embrace of a lover is both warm and peaceful as if everything in the world doesn't matter except that person.

The embrace of a friend is strong and loyal, in their arms you feel protected. The embrace they were feeling ran deeper than both of those. Every worry seemed to disappear, the pains subside, and the anger of the past decade totally vanish. They were in the arms of their guardian. The person that no matter what would stay by their side, egging them on and telling them when enough was enough.

The blonde woman was the first to pull back and look into his dark eyes. The man smiled back before adjusting his body to lie against the pillows again. With worried eyes, the blonde pushed herself back off the bed and subconsciously brought her hand up to brush against the bandage. Roy sighed, noticing the action as soon as she did it. Something had changed between them. As he looked up at her now he did not see his subordinate, trustworthy and loyal, he saw a best friend through the iron exterior. She quirked an eyebrow as she saw his gaze on her, clouded slightly through a stare.

"Colonel," She whispered softly, a quiet laugh escaping her chapped lips. He jumped slightly, caught off guard by her voice. He rose his gaze to look at her, auburn orbs meeting charcoal ones. In a way it felt as if he'd missed a bit of his life while he had been blind, he hadn't been able to see the battle with father, see her as she worried over his injury. The first thing he had seen was the dazzling smile on Havoc's face as Rebecca Catalina helped him to stand, trembling and wobbly like a foal standing for the first time.

Now he was beholding a far better sight, a smile on his First Lieutenant's face, clear and genuine. The door opened once again and the expecting faces of Kain Fuery, Vato Falman and Heymans Breda appeared. Roy smiled widely and gave them an acknowledging nod. Riza laughed as they walked forward and began to pat his shoulder, speaking incoherent words. Riza saw him raise his head and give her a smile. She gave a single nod then turned and departed. Her hair blew about her shoulders as she made her way down the corridor, her footsteps clear and sure upon the concrete. The events of the past few days flickered through her mind like a bad horror movie, jumbled and unsure.

She recalled the few moments she had feared for her life, and the ever larger amount she had feared for his. She remembered peering into the dark hole into the ground, shaking in anger...and fear. Fear for his life. Her head rose slowly as she heard he name being called. Any faster and her wound would of re-opened. It was Rebecca Catalina, smiling at her broadly from the end of the corridor, laughing softly as he hand rose in a silent wave. Riza gave her a brief nod as she drew closer. The two women looked at each other for a while before cracking simultaneous smiles.

"I'm glad he's okay," Rebecca said softly, seeing that something had changed in Riza's auburn eyes. There had been pain there before, but now no longer.

"Me too," The blonde whispered. "How is Jean?"

"He's alright, a bit shaky but then you can't blame him," Rebecca spoke tenderly and Riza quirked an eyebrow knowingly.

"I guess..." Riza laughed gently and looked down. "We can't,"

"What will you do now?" Rebecca tilted her head, folding her arms across her chest.

"That is what I don't know, I shall return and visit Roy later, perhaps he will have thought of something,"

"Riza you can't really expect him to be thinking of that right now, the man can only just see," She exclaimed. Riza fixed her with a iron glare. "Okay, maybe you can," She laughed. Riza smiled and took in a deep breath.

"There is a lot of work to done and the scars run deep, not just physically," Riza rose a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her neck.

"Promise you'll stay in touch, whatever it is you do?" Rebecca inquired. Although the relationship between the two would appear to be more of a love/hate one, it was clear the two women loved each other dearly.

"With you Rebecca, I don't think I have a choice," Riza chuckled and rolled her eyes as Rebecca gaped at her.

"I'm not that bad," Rebecca stated defensively. Riza merely rose her hand to rest on her friends shoulder and gave her a smile. Rebecca was left to find the own retort to her statement as the blonde gave her a fleeting nod then  
disappeared down the corridor. Slowly, Rebecca turned, watching her best friend disappear.

"Maybe its been there all along," Rebecca whispered. "Or maybe its been there _forever_ and they've just missed it,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please drop a review if you have a moment for my story.**

**-Amie**


End file.
